


Children of the Moon

by GhostSpawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Offerings to the Gods, Virgin Sacrifice, mythical being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostSpawn/pseuds/GhostSpawn
Summary: Once a year, they offer a girl to the God that walks among them for his protection. And every year, he sends them back with a child. But this one is one he intends to keep.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 74





	Children of the Moon

She knew this was a great honour among her people. The highest honour of them all. One that only came around once a year. But that didn’t stop her fear. She’d been groomed for this since she’d first bled, told what would happen and what was expected of her. And just hours before, she’d been bathed in beautiful smelling oils, her hair was soft and pulled back in an immaculate braid and she was dressed in a shear white dress that did absolutely nothing to hide her womanly body. 

Goosebumps erupted across her flawless, ivory skin and her nipples hardened as the cool evening air slid across her body, causing her to shiver – although she wasn’t entirely sure if it was from the cool breeze. She glanced around the area she stood in, but could see nothing in the dark. 

Above her, looming large and haunting were wooden statues depicting her people's gods. Shadows danced across the stoic faces of the statues, cast by the burning candles placed at the base of each statue. She could feel the eyes of her gods watching her, judging her every movement, but she didn’t dare look up at their hard eyes – only waited for the one that walked among them. 

She didn’t know how she knew he was there. She certainly couldn’t see him in the dark, but she could feel him. His presence large and looming, almost bearing down on her. She’d heard stories from girls just like her that had already been in her position and knew what to expect, but what she hadn’t expected was his almost suffocating presence. It was like nothing she’d ever felt before and she could feel her breathing getting heavier as her skin flushed. 

She heard movement coming from behind her, but didn’t dare turn around as a large, icy body pressed against her back. She could feel the smooth, hardness of his scale-covered chest pressing into her back and his cold breath gliding across her flushed neck. She jumped slightly when razor-sharp clawed hands gripped her narrow waist, but was surprised at the gentleness – none of the roughness she’d feared. 

His cold hands slid down her waist and over the swell of her curvaceous hips – childbearing hips her mother always said – his claws catching on the flimsy material of her dress as she felt something tickle the side of her neck. She let her eyes slide shut as she turned her head slightly in his direction, surprised when he flicked what appeared to be a forked tongue against the ridge of her ear. 

She knew he didn’t look like other men. In fact, he was far from any normal man. His size alone was testament to that, standing over seven feet tall – his body curving over her own short stature. His forked tongue that was currently tasting her lightly fragranced skin and his clawed hands that were gripping her generous curves were also obvious reminders that this being was no man she would ever find among her people. 

No, the creature behind her was a god among men. One that had been protecting her tribe for centuries. Her people would leave him offerings and he would ensure no harm came to her people – keeping away man and beast alike. And once a year, during the summer cycle of the new moon, a girl just like her – pure and unwed – would be offered to him. 

A gasp of surprise escaped her full, rosy pink lips as his large, strong hands turned her to face him. Her soft green eyes snapped open and widened at the sight before her. And while he certainly didn’t look like any normal man, she couldn’t help but find him utterly beautiful. No, beautiful didn’t do this creature justice. Otherworldly, was one word that came to mind. 

She wasn’t wrong when she said he was tall. His body towered over her like the statues of her gods, dominating and commanding. He had hair atop his head – not too dissimilar to her peoples – dark, almost blue in colour and hung thickly down the centre of his head and rested against the sharp spikes travelling down his spine. His eyes held no white like her own, simply all black with a harsh, glowing red slitted down the middle that reminded her of the many cats that roamed her village. His lips were pale and looked surprisingly soft, but hiding behind them were razor sharp teeth that were just as deadly as his claws. A pale forked tongue peeked out from between them, flicking at the air before retreating behind smooth lips once more. In place of skin were iridescent scales that shone brightly in the full moon, like jewels that hung around the necks of royalty, and were free from any sort of clothing. The scales covered a broad chest and thick shoulders that looked to be made of solid stone. His arms were equally thick and she could understand why he was such a fierce warrior with such strength. 

She didn’t dare look lower as her cheeks flushed, but she could see a lethal looking tail flicking almost lazily behind him. It was also scaled, but came to a sharp point that she knew without a doubt was capable of taking a life. 

A startled gasp escaped her as one of his deadly claws trailed gently down her pale, soft cheek, his frightening eyes watching his movement as his other hand once more gripped her curves – the material of her dress tearing slightly between his claws. She remained completely still, although started to relax as his icy hands roamed her curves. One hand remained on her hip while the other slid gently over her jaw, down the soft skin of her neck and down between her large, heaving breasts. 

A moan erupted from her throat when he flicked a claw gently over one of her hardened nipples through the silky fabric of her dress, making it harden further. Despite the fact her own eyes had slid closed at the sensation, she could feel his haunting red eyes watching her body’s reaction to his touch as he circled her nipple slowly with the rough pad of his thumb. 

She was surprised when she felt her thighs become wet with her arousal as his other hand slid up her body and his thumb repeated his actions on her neglected nipple. She pressed her thighs together to ease the building ache, except it only served to make it worse. She was shocked when she thought she’d heard the creature before her chuckle, but when she opened her eyes, his handsome face was a stoic as the still statues surrounding them. 

Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned toward her, his eyes watching her face until he pressed his own face into her neck and inhale deeply – his body tensing as her scent hit him. His tongue flicked out and trailed over her skin, his touch so light, she wondered if it was just her imagination. But the wetness coating her thighs assured her that he mostly certainly was touching her. His tongue slid over her skin, moving from one side of her neck to the other, his passage made only easier when she sighed in content and let her head fall back. 

When his tongue trailed downwards towards her breasts, dipping into the top of her low-cut dress, a startled yelp fell from her lips as her hands gripped his thick shoulders to steady herself. His own hands slid up to her shoulders and gripped the top of her dress before slowly sliding it down her arms until it pooled around her bare feet – leaving her bare before him. She wanted to cover herself, shy away from his piercing eyes, but she didn’t want to disappoint him or worse anger him. After all, she was chosen for him, it was her duty to give him what he desired. 

She watched his eyes carefully as his own slid over her body, starting at her face, which no doubt showed her nervousness, before sliding down to her chest. Her breasts were large and tipped with light rosy peaks, although they probably wouldn’t seem so large in his hands. His eyes continued downwards, taking in her generous hips, a part of herself she had always hated. Most of the other girls her age in her village were slender, nowhere near as rounded as her, but the way the creature’s forked tongue flicked at the air once more as he gazed at them eased her worries. He seemed pleased and that was all that mattered. 

Next, his eyes slid to that forbidden spot between her legs. Her mound was covered in neatly groomed dark curls, whereas her womanhood had been freed of hair and was now slick with her arousal. His lips parted – a glint of the sharp teeth hidden behind them shining in the moonlight – and his tongue flicked out once more, not too dissimilar to a panting dog as his eyes remained between her legs. Finally, they made their final descent down her long legs, pausing at her slick thighs both on the way down and back up again – his tongue flicking out more as though he could already taste her. 

His eyes finally met her own and she swallowed thickly as his piercing gaze watched her. He finally moved towards her until his cold chest was pressed against her breasts, the cold making her nipples harden almost painfully, but only served to make her spill more of her arousal onto her thighs. Her hands shakily came up to his arms, sliding softly up his smooth scales until they rested on his shoulders. 

He bent his large body over her, giving her the chance to reach him better as his hands gripped her hips – his claws nipping at her skin. She startled as he picked her up and lay her down on the thick furs beneath their feet, his large body hiding her from the judging gaze of her gods as he settled between her thighs and caged her in between his arms. 

Her eyes slid closed once more as his tongue went back to flicking over her skin, tasting the light fragrance that had been dabbed on her neck. She sighed as he flicked the forked tip down between her breasts, following the gentle fragrance before a moan broke in her throat when the tip of his tongue found one of her nipples. Her nipple fitted perfectly between the fork in his tongue, allowing him to tease and massage her nipple on both sides before he took the throbbing peak between his cool lips, sucking gently as his tongue continued its torturously pleasurable assault. He finally pulled off her nipple with a pop, his sharp teeth giving a quick nip at the peak before he repeated his actions on her neglected nipple. 

“Please,” she moaned softly as the creature above her continued to torment her aching nipples. 

Her thighs were soaked with her arousal and her womanhood clenched and throbbed in anticipation, but he either didn’t understand her plea’s or was ignoring them as he started to trail his delicious tongue down her stomach. His tongue quickly dipped into her navel as he continued downwards until her reached her mound. She gazed down at him; her cheeks flushed brightly in embarrassment as he breathed her scent in deeply. 

Her moaned echoed through the trees surrounding them when his tongue flicked against that throbbing nub at the top of her womanhood, although it was almost drowned out by the rumbling growl that rattled in his chest. His tongue teased that little nub, massaging it softly and slowly, not giving her what she desperately needed, even if she herself didn’t know what that was. She'd never felt anything like what he was doing to her and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to push him away or pull him closer so he could never stop. 

In the end, the choice was taken from her when he pushed her thighs open wide with his shoulders, wrapped his strong arms around them and gripped them tightly with his clawed hands – preventing her from escaping, had that been what she truly wanted. His tongue lapped at the arousal coating her thighs before going back to her nub, causing the moans to fall from her parted lips against her will. 

“Gods,” her body folded in on itself when she felt his tongue slide easily into her womanhood, his growls causing her walls to tighten around his flicking tongue. 

She certainly hadn’t expected to feel like this. It wasn’t how the other girls had described their time with him. They had told her to remain quiet as he put her on her knees and took from her what he wanted as he had done to them. They had told her of the initial pain, but it would eventually ease and while it had become pleasurable, it wasn’t about her pleasure, only his until he gave her his seed and left once more into the night. They had certainly never said anything about him spreading her legs and devouring her like it would be his last meal, but that was exactly what he was doing. 

His tongue plunged into her womanhood over and over again, the tip flicking over her walls as she clenched around it before he would move back up to lap at her nub. And despite the other girl’s warnings about staying quiet, there was no stopping the scream that erupted from her chest as her womanhood throbbed and heat spread through her body until it pooled in her stomach before finally erupting, causing her body to shake violently at the sensations coursing through her like lightning. 

Her released spilled from her womanhood and the creature above her swallowed it down with pleased, rumbling growls as her body slowly relaxed back against the furs. Her hands covered her face in embarrassment over her loss of control and hoped she hadn’t displeased him, but the feel of his strong hands pulling her own away from her face gently made her relax slightly. 

He was once more hovering over her, caging her in those powerful arms, as though hiding her from the world. He gazed down at her and despite the harshness of his red eyes, there was a softness to them that she hadn’t expected. His tongue flicked once more at the air before he pulled back slightly, his tail lashing lazily behind him as he wrapped his hands around her waist and helped her turned over until she was on her hands and knees. 

This was what she had expected as she felt him moving behind her. One of his large hands gripped her hips firmly, but gently while the other gently cradled that back of her neck, guiding her down onto her elbows. His thumb stroked the side of her neck softly as he spread her legs even wider with his knees and she couldn’t stop the flinch of anticipation. His hand left her neck and she yelped as his knuckle stroked gently between her legs and she was embarrassed to admit that her womanhood was still flushed and soaked with arousal. 

Once he seemed satisfied, both hands left her body and she saw him place them on the furs beside her head – his entire body engulfing her own. She felt a slick and almost pliable bump pressed against the folds of her womanhood and a startled gasp escaped her lips as scales slid over her nub. He slowly rocked against her, rubbing against her folds repeatedly as he growled softly above her. 

She watched as his claws pierced the furs before she felt something moving into her. It wasn’t thick by any means, in fact, she almost never felt it if it hadn’t been for the same tickling sensation the tip of his tongue had caused against her walls. Eventually he stopped moving against her completely, but he continued to rumble above her. She waited for the pain, but it never came, only that same tickling feeling against her walls. 

Eventually she felt it. Whatever was inside her grew thicker and thicker, deep ridges massaging her womanhood until she felt her maidenhead tear. She winced at the sting, but didn’t make a sound as his manhood continued to rub against her walls, rapidly easing the brief pain he’d caused. 

“My God,” she moaned as his massaging manhood slowly slid out of her, the ridges catching on her walls, causing them to throb and clench at the feeling. 

He thrust sharply back into her, causing her to cry out as her fingers gripped the furs beneath her. She panted beneath him as his hips thrust almost frantically, his manhood repeatedly filling her before leaving her, causing her to whimper pathetically. She almost feared that he would leave her every time he pulled from her body, but that was never the case. While he slowly slid from her body, his thrusts were always sharp and fast as he filled her once more, never leaving her empty for too long. 

The feeling was so much more than anything she’d ever felt, even when he’d slid his tongue into her. Her whole body felt like it was on fire despite his icy body covering her own. And the more he filled her, the hotter she became, craving that sensation of release once more. The words of the other girls reminding her that it wasn’t about her, it was for him, echoed in her mind, but the feel of those deep ridges pulsing and throbbing against her walls had her begging for release. 

The more she begged, the harder he thrust and the harder he thrust, the louder his growls became. They shook her body and brought her closer to that release once more. His claws shredded the furs beneath them as his manhood once more started to swell and she worried that she wouldn’t be able to take him, but she felt no pain. His ridges moved faster against her – easing any possible discomfort – and her walls clenched in anticipation. 

He finally thrust deeper than she thought possible and the heat building inside her finally erupted, a scream breaking in her throat as her release coated his still thrusting length. The base of his manhood finally swelled so much he became locked inside of her throbbing walls, but he didn’t stop moving. He rubbed the base of his manhood against her walls at her own pleading, causing her to release once more at the feeling before the most monstrous growl echoed through the thick forest surrounding them and she was filled with a searing heat that once more brought her to another release. 

Her body shook as her vision became white. She could no longer hold herself up, but didn’t have to as he wrapped an arm around her waist, his large hand gently cradling her lower stomach, just above where he was still locked inside her. Her senses slowly came back to her, finally noticing a deep throbbing in her left shoulder. She carefully glanced to the side and realised he had his sharp teeth imbedded in her shoulder, his tongue lapping at the drops of blood. There was no pain though, especially with his manhood still filling her with more of his hot seed. 

He eventually lowered her down onto the furs carefully, his arm keeping her from lying completely on her front. He carefully tried to pull from her body, but stopped moving when she whimpered softly at the feeling of his swelled base tugging on her sensitive walls. 

She wasn’t sure how long they continued to lie there; his manhood still buried inside her. The candles had long since burned out, but not once had he stopped softly lapping at her skin, his arms cradling her gently. This was not how she had expected the night to go, but as she felt his length finally slip from between her legs, she almost wept at the loss. 

She knew she would never see him again; no one ever did. In fact, the other girls had told her, that they had never actually seen him when they lay with him. He had come at them from behind, put them on their knees and filled them with his seed before retreating back into the woods once more – never to be seen. The only proof he’d ever existed was the scratches marring their hips from his claws, their blood staining their thighs from their maidenhead and the child that would begin to grow in their wombs. And only vague descriptions of brief sightings of the creature throughout the years. 

That was the whole point of this offering. To produce the child of a god. And not once did those couplings ever fail to produce a child. All of the children conceived were always paler than normal, but they were also stronger and faster and their senses almost as incredible as that of a wolf. It was for these children that a girl just like her was offered to the god among men every year. 

And as she lay there, tears falling from her eyes as he softly lapped at the deep bite wound on her neck, she could almost feel a child beginning to grow inside of her. 

But as the full moon began to descend in the sky, she could feel the creature finally pull away from her. She moved to sit on her knees and looked up into the eyes of one of the statues, hoping she had pleased her gods. She felt him moving behind her, his hands coming to rest against her lower stomach and she placed her own over his, her fingers stroking the scales covering them. 

But eventually, he finally pulled away, his movements becoming silent as he disappeared among the trees and she finally let out the sob she’d been trying to suppress. 

*** 

A soft smile pulled at her lips as she rubbed a hand over the kicking child inside of her. It was almost time to meet her child and she couldn’t wait. It was one of the only pieces of him she had left. This child and the scar left by his teeth on her shoulder. The one thing none of the other girls ever bore after their time with the creature. She stared up at the full moon brightening up the sky as she rubbed the spot her child kicked, remembering how it had felt as he filled her with, releasing his seed in her, his teeth piercing her skin. 

But as she stared up at the sky, the moon reflecting against something brightly among the trees surrounding her modest home attracted her attention. She glanced about, but saw nothing until she felt familiar eyes watching her. The last time she’d felt those eyes watching her, she’d been too scared to turn around to look at the owner. Now, she quickly made her way out of her home and towards the forest, hoping to see the owner of those eyes. 

As soon as she was surrounded by the large, looming trees, she glanced around for him, but there was nothing and she wondered if she had imagined it. As she had several times over the last few months. 

But that suffocating presence at her back and a cold hand pressed gently against her swollen belly told her it wasn’t her imagination. He was really there with her. 

The feel of a forked tongue against the bite mark on her left shoulder made the tears fall from her eyes as she turned towards him, his bright eyes watching her every movement. She smiled when he licked away the tears from her cheeks, his hands cradling her belly where their child grew. 

And as soon as she laid her hand against the scales of his chest where his heart beat strongly, he lifted her into his arms and moved deeper into the woods, her village getting smaller and smaller behind them.


End file.
